This time is for Us
by iamtitaniuuum
Summary: Chloe meets Beca backstage at her younger brother's concert.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my very first fic, like ever and I'm not yet sure where this story will go but I already have some ideas written down so that's that. I'm not entirely sure how this fanfiction writing goes but I'll try my luck at this attempt. Hahaha lol. Anyway, enjoy reading. I guess. Lol**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

It's been 5 years since Beca graduated from Barden University along with the other Bellas. Aubrey and Chloe  
were both present to see them receive their diplomas. After a while, they all bonded but it wasn't long before  
reality hit them and they all went their separate ways but promised to keep in touch, and they did.

Every year the Bellas get together for 2 days to catch up with each others lives. Beca on the other hand,  
tried her best to attend the yearly Bellas reunion but so far, she's only been present in one, and that was the  
very first Bellas reunion. She missed them a lot but she's been very busy managing her younger brother's career.  
She also missed a specific redhead, they're still in contact with each other texting back and forth whenever they  
had time, but having her around was way better and that's why the brunette is excited about going back to  
Atlanta even if it's just for a few days.

* * *

"Aubrey!" Chloe shouted from the living room startling the blonde who was having a very peaceful bath from

a long days work. "Aubrey get down here!" The redhead shouted once more.

The blonde grabbed her towel, covered her body, and stomped her way downstairs.

"This better be important, Chloe or I swear-" "HE'S HERE! He's in Atlanta!" The redhead exclaimed cutting off the blonde's words.

"Who? Your boyfriend? Last time I checked, you're not in a relationship. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
With this, Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped Aubrey's arm as she plopped down beside the redhead.

"So, who's here?" Aubrey asked. Chloe almost literally shoved the laptop in Aubrey's face and started giggling.  
Aubrey pushed the thing away from her face to see clearly what's got her friend so excited. She read what was  
written on the screen and instantly a smiled crept on her face. She knew very well what was going to happen next.

"You have to come with me, Bree!" Chloe begged.

"No, Chloe. You know I'm not into that kind of music. He's great and all, but-"

"But you're still stuck with Ace of Base."

"I am not!" The blonde shouted. "His crowd is not for me."

"Please, Bree. Everything's on me, just come with me." Chloe pouted and flashed her puppy eyes.

"You can't bribe me and stop doing that!" Nonetheless, Chloe continued with her puppy eyes.

"Fine. As long as I don't get to spend my money on anything. It's on you." Aubrey narrowed her eyes and Chloe  
jumped on Aubrey's lap hugging her. "Thank you! Thank you!" Aubrey lightly pushed the redhead off her and stood  
up and made her way back to her bathroom. Chloe sat on the floor and continued whatever she was doing on her laptop.

* * *

After an hour of relaxation Aubrey came downstairs and saw her friend who seemed to be upset.

"Why the hell do you look like you're about to burst in tears?" Aubrey asked as she made her way to the kitchen  
to grab herself a bottle of water.

"VIP tickets were already sold out. I can't believe it!"

"Shocking." Aubrey fake gasped. Chloe threw a pillow at the blonde who's leaning on the counter.

"So which ticket did you get?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, general admissions were the only one's available so, that's what I bought." Chloe sighed.

"Great, we're going to a concert to see an ant do his dj thing." Aubrey said and Chloe just rolled her eyes.

"Well on the bright side Chloe, you'll get to him live. Cheer up."

* * *

"So, what time do we land in Atlanta?" Anton asked, Beca's younger brother asked.

"No idea. Don't worry, everything's already set up. The only thing missing there is your equipment. We'll stop  
by the Arena to check some things and after that we're out. You have 2 days before your concert so I told everyone  
to take the days off and I know you're tired." The brunette who was focused on her phone, told her brother as she was  
scanning through the facebook pictures of her favorite redhead.

She smiled instantly when she saw a picture of her and the redhead back in their days at Barden. The redhead was  
hugging her from behind with a huge smile and Beca's faced was scrunched up trying to avoid the camera's flash but she  
had a big smile on her face as well. "I miss this little person." Was the redhead's caption with a heart emoji at the end.

Anton saw his sister's face and snatched her phone. "Hey give it back!" Beca shouted.

Anton flashed a goofy smiled as he looked at the screen. He stared at it for a few seconds until Beca snatched her phone back.

"Tell me again why you didn't hit on her when you had the chance?" Anton asked.

"It was complicated, she had a boyfriend." Beca huffed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it was complicated. That's it." Beca turned her back on her brother and looked out the window of the plane.  
She looked at her phone once again before shoving it in her pocket. She closed her eyes thinking about how to  
surprise the redhead upon her return in Atlanta. Soon enough, sleep crept on her and a few minutes later, she dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I finally got a hold of how this whole thing works, and it's still quite confusing but whatever. I'll get used to it. Since I'm not really doing anything I decided to post chapter 2. And of course, thank you for those who took time to read this fic! It's not much I know, but I just really wanted to share this with you guys. Anyway, chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Bro, you're up in an hour. Is your playlist already set?" Beca asked Anton who was busy playing on his iPhone.

"Yeah." Anton shrugged. Beca sat down beside her brother and looked over to what he was playing.

"Angry Birds? Seriously? That game is like years old now." Beca said still looking over her brother's phone.

"Oh cut the bullshit Becs. I know you play this game and have every single version of it."  
Anton said and flashed his sister a goofy smile. "Fuck you." Beca said raising her middle finger to her younger brother.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Beca said as she patted her brother's knee and stood up.

"Okay, don't burn your lungs!" Anton shouted as Beca closed the door.

* * *

Chloe was frantically rummaging through her closet trying to find the perfect outfit for the concert she's about to go to.

"Chlo I'm ready!" Aubrey said as she made her way to the redhead's room. The blonde was wearing a black  
fitting dress matched with her favorite black Louboutin's. She opened the door and frowned when she saw her  
best friend still wrapped in a towel throwing every piece of clothing she has in her closet and on to her bed.

"Seriously Chloe. The concert is an hour away and you're still not dressed?" Aubrey stated as she sat down on  
the corner of Chloe's bed scanning the garments thrown onto it. Chloe looked at her friend and shook her head.  
"Just put on something casual or better yet, let's just go with your towel on." Aubrey said and earned a  
death glare from the redhead.

Aubrey stood up and grabbed a loose white tank top along with a black skinny jeans and turned to the redhead.  
"How about this?" Chloe took a moment to think about it and grabbed the garments from Aubrey and went to the  
side of her dresser to pick up her boots. "Fuck it. It's either I wear whatever or not see him." Chloe quickly put her  
clothes on and turned to Aubrey.

"How do I look?" She asked. "Dashing." After a few minutes, "You got the tickets?" Aubrey asked. "Yep." The redhead replied.  
They both got into Chloe's car and drove off.

They arrived 15 minutes before the entrance to the arena closes. Chloe literally dragged Aubrey to the entrance.  
Once they got in front of the huge door the guard stopped them. "Ma'am, tickets please?" The man by the door asked.

"Oh right!" Chloe slapped her forehead and opened her bag to look for their tickets. After a few minutes of rummaging  
through her bag, her eyes widened upon the realization that she left their tickets on her dresser.  
"Fuck!" The redhead screamed. "Why?" Aubrey asked. "Oh no. You didn't!" Shock evident on the blonde's face.

"Is there a problem, miss?" The man by the door asked. Chloe looked at the man and bit her lip and started  
twirling her hair on her finger. "Uhm, you see, I kind of left our tickets.." Chloe said in a seductive voice.  
"Maybe you could um, you know.." She opened her wallet and picked up a 50 dollar bill and  
placed in not far from her lips. "Let us in..?"

The man laughed and said "Nice try miss. But that will not work on me, ever." Chloe sighed and Aubrey grabbed  
her wrist and pulled her away from the entrance.

"This sucks," Aubrey huffed. "Come on, let's just go home."

"No." Chloe whispered.

"What? Chloe, you left our tickets, your charm won't work on that man either." Aubrey pointed out.

Chloe smiled brightly and said "Backstage entrance."

"Chloe!" Aubrey shouted as the redhead started to make her way to the back of the arena.

Chloe saw a bench not far from the back entrance and sat on it. She took her phone out and checked the time.

"Chloe, we are not going to wait here until that concert ends!" Aubrey said.

"Then go home Bree, take my car. I'll take the cab." Chloe said handing her car keys to the blonde.

"What? I'm not doing that."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Chloe looked at Aubrey with her puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, move over." Aubrey said "These Louboutin's are going to break my ankles anytime soon."

Chloe just laughed and started playing on her phone as they both wait for the concert to come to its end.

* * *

Beca smiled seeing his brother do his thing on stage and watched as the crowd went wild.  
_If I didn't stop making my own music, I would be on that stage too._ Beca thought to herself.  
She turned around and made her way to her brother's dressing room. When she got there,  
she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _I'll try it again one day_. She said to herself  
and smiled. She grabbed her jacket and made her way out and into the back of the arena.

"I can't take this anymore." Chloe said as she shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Finally." Aubrey whispered to herself.

"I'm going in there no matter what." Chloe said as she stood up, grabbed her bag and looked  
left to right for any signs of guards roaming around so far, there was none. She started walking fast towards the backstage door.

"Chloe you're going to get yourself in trouble for this!" Aubrey said a little loud trying to catch up with the redhead.

"Then lawyer up for me, will ya?" The redhead smiled.

"Seriously?! This is stupid Chloe!" The blonde yelled. The redhead stopped in her tracks but did not answer.  
Instead, she smiled and said "I know right." Aubrey groaned and suddenly, both girls heard the door open  
and Chloe stood frozen in place while the blonde launched herself behind a dumpster.

The redhead's eyes went wide as she saw the figure come out of the door. "Oh my god." Was all she could muster.

* * *

**So that's chapter 2. What do you guys think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wishgrantingfactories: **thank you! :D

**Xbechloex: **Hahaha I'm sorry. I'll try my best to not be a cliffhanger next time. ;)

**Guest (Jul. 22): **Here you go!

Whoa, okay. Thanks for reading guys. I didn't really expect this little idea of mine to attract you guys. Lol anyway, I know there's a lot of mistakes in chap 1 & 2 and I apologize for that. Everything kind of went haywire and some parts kind of slipped away from the original ideas I wrote down but yeah whatever. So? Chapter 3? Here you go!

* * *

Beca finally got outside of the arena when her phone rang wildly in her jacket pocket. She fished it out and looked at who the caller is. It's Jesse.

"Beca Mitch-" "Sup weirdo?" Jesse cut her off. "Asshole!" Beca said and suppressed a laugh.

"Seriously Beca, do you really have to say your name every time I call you?" Jesse laughed. Beca only rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Beca asked.

"Zedd is in town. So I assume you're here too?" Jesse asked. Of all people, Jesse is the only person who knew about Beca's German half brother.

"Yes. We arrived 3 days ago. Please don't tell anyone!" Beca plead. "Yet." Beca mumbled.

"Oh, well, okay dude." Jesse said. "So do we get to hang out? I miss you man." Jesse added.

"I miss you too. I just have to-"

"BECA!" the brunette was startled upon hearing her name. She knew that voice! She looked around to find the voice that called her name and "I'll call you back Jesse. Bye." She hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket and didn't even move an inch towards the redhead.

"Oh my god it is you!" The redhead hurriedly ran towards the brunette.

"I thought you're in Germany! Why didn't you tell me that you're here?! When did you arrive? God I missed you!" Chloe said enthusiastically and enveloped the brunette into a tight embrace and Beca felt like her heart was going to explode. Once the redhead let go of her, Beca smiled.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Beca threw her hands up. "Now it's ruined." She huffed.

"Oh really? Well, we can go and pretend that I didn't see you here." Chloe smiled.

"We?" Beca asked.

"Oh right! Aubrey's here with me. She's here.." Chloe looked behind her and didn't see the blonde. "somewhere." She added. The redhead started walking back to where she was last frozen in place and saw the blonde with her hands covering her ears. The redhead tapped Aubrey's head and the blonde looked up.

"You're okay!" The blonde yelled and immediately stood up.

"Yes, Bree. Anyway, look over there." The redhead pointed to where the brunette was standing and the blonde followed with her eyes.

"Oh, wait. Is that Beca?!" She was shocked. The redhead nodded. She linked her arms with Aubrey and they walked towards the brunette.

"Look who it is!" Beca said a bit too cheery. "Posen." She nodded her head towards the blonde.

"Mitchell." The blonde replied. After a few seconds of stare down, both women laughed.

"It's good to see you again Beca." The blonde pulled the brunette in for a hug.

"You too Aubrey." Beca smiled. "So what are you guys doing back here?" Beca asked.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and laughed. "It's crazy." The redhead said.

"We're supposed to watch Zedd's concert but Chloe here," The blonde nodded to the redhead

"Forgot our tickets!" The blonde added.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at this. Typical Chloe. Back in their days at Barden, whenever the redhead was excited about something she would always forget the most important things she needs to bring with her.

"Maybe you should start drinking those memory enhancer pills, Chlo." Beca said. The blonde nodded her head in agreement. Chloe playfully slapped the brunette's arm and said "Shut up."

"Back on topic, Chloe here has decided she would sneak in." said Aubrey.

"Whoa, sneak in? Really? That's bad!" The brunette said mockingly.

"Says the girl who sneaks out of Bella's practice every chance she got!" Chloe replied. The blonde and brunette laughed.

"Well anyway, you guys are in luck!" Beca smiled brightly. "cause I have these with me." She reached for her back pocket and revealed two backstage passes.

Why does she have those in her back pocket? Beca and her brother agreed that in every concert they would give it to 20 people. Beca goes around talking to fans, asking what inspires them, why they love her brother's music, and if Beca's satisfied with the answer, she would surprise them with the backstage passes. It made her feel good. Looking at those bright faces, some of them in tears of joy, it made her happy.

"Oh my god, Beca!" The redhead jumped in happiness. "Do you like, work with Zedd?!"

"You could say that." Beca smirked.

"This is awesome. Congratulations, Chloe! You are going to meet your lifelong crush!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Beca smiled and handed the girls their passes. "This way ladies." Beca said and started walking towards the door. Chloe and Aubrey followed suit.

* * *

Beca led both girls behind the stage and turned to them. "You guys can go down there, go this way." Beca pointed by the small pathway that leads to the side of the stage. "The concert's about to end in 30, I'll meet you there." Beca finished, and walked away from the two.

"Make them dance just like you, cause you make me moooooove" Chloe sang along as she and Aubrey danced.

"This is the best!" Aubrey said to Chloe. "I know right! I owe Beca big time!" Chloe replied.

30 minutes passed and the concert has ended. Chloe and Aubrey made their way backstage and didn't find Beca.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked as she looked around for any signs of the brunette. None.

* * *

Beca was in Anton's dressing room pacing back and forth trying to contain herself. She was debating with herself whether she'd stay in town for a while to spend more time with the redhead or go back to Germany with her brother. Soon enough her brother entered the room and plopped down on the couch.

"Would you sit down? You're making me dizzy."

"She's here." Beca said still pacing back and forth.

"Who?" Her brother asked. Beca didn't reply and it took a while before Anton realized who she was talking about.

"Oh, her! Where is she now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I left her and Aubrey backstage." Beca said. Anton stood up and grabbed her sister's arm. "I wanna meet this lady love of yours." He smiled brightly and started dragging his sister out of the dressing room.

"Wait!" Beca grabbed the door knob so her brother couldn't drag her any further. "I'm nervous." Beca confessed.

"You already met her earlier, right?"

"Yeah but everything's kinda loud earlier!" Beca said still holding on to the door knob.

"You're a chicken." Anton said knowing that this would annoy his sister.

"No I'm not!" Beca said. "I haven't seen her in almost 6 years dude."

"Pff, you'll be fine chicken." Anton huffed. "Now come on." He said as he grabbed her sister's hand to let go of the door knob and lightly pushed her in front of him making her lead the way.

* * *

**So that's it! Beca's brother is the one and only Zedd! I'll be using more of his real name here than his stage name and I hope there'll be no confusions. Just keep in mind then that Anton is Zedd, alright? Hahaha! So what do you think, lame? Corny? Story's too slow? Tell me and I'll try to make it better. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wishgrantingfactories:** Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that it's a cliffhanger.

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped:** OMG! Thank you. Wow. Slap me am I dreaming? I'm like, in lesbians with your fic Elevator Trouble. We'll find out soon enough why Beca stopped mixing. Anyway, thank you. I'll keep your advice in mind. :D :D

**Monkeyfuncky:** Thank you! :D

**Asswipe:** I really really like your username! :)

**Guest (Jul. 25):** Is it? :)

First of all, I'm sorry for not updating immediately. I got caught up with work stuff. *sigh*

Sooooo, chapter 3 was a cliffhanger again? How do I avoid that? Maybe cliffhangers is my thing. I do have a question, who among you guys are into Orphan Black?

Here you go, chapter 4. :)

* * *

Beca made her way backstage with Anton following behind her. She stopped in her tracks and faced her brother.

"Please don't be an idiot and don't embarrass me." Beca said.

"Oh please, I'm Zedd. I'm pretty sure you'll vanish from their sights when they see me." He flashed his sister a really big smile and Beca frowned and pushed him lightly. "You're an ass." Beca said. "Yeah, an ass that you love dearly." He gave his sister a wink. They laughed and started walking again.

"Hey guys." Beca approached her two friends who were engaged in a conversation about her brother.

"Oh, finally. We thought you already left us." Chloe pouted. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

" Yeah sorry about that. I got caught up with someone." Beca motioned towards her brother who was talking to one of the staff. Chloe's mouth hung open as she stared at him and the blonde pushed the redhead's chin back up.

"He's a few meters away and I can already tell that he's really handsome." Chloe said.

"He's cute." Aubrey added.

"He's not that bad, I guess." Beca said. "Hey dipshit!" Beca called out on her brother. Anton looked at his sister and noticed the two girls beside her. He smiled knowingly at his sister as if saying _So this is your redheaded lady love._ He made his way to the girls and greeted them. "Hey." Anton extended his hand for a shake which was immediately shaken by the redhead.

"Hello, I'm Chloe! I'm a really huge fan! I LOVE your music! It reminds me of-" Chloe stopped and "I can't believe this is happening." She said retreating her hand from Anton's. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"So you're Chloe, I've heard so much about you from little Beca here." Anton said earning a glare from the brunette and mouthing _fuck you_. He smiled ignoring her sister's death glare. "A few days ago before we landed Beca was-" He was cut off as Beca stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that?!" Anton groaned. "This is a new pair you ass." Anton said as he bent down and pretended to wipe the dirt caused by Beca's sole and moved his foot to step on Beca's foot as a revenge. "Bitch it's Nike." He said and laughed really loud. Beca groaned in light pain. "Ugh god." Beca huffed.

"Anyway, Chloe. Beca here has told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you." He smiled. "But you,-" He turned towards Aubrey. "You must be Aubrey."

Aubrey blushed and said "Yes." She smiled shyly at him.

"You're the one who gave my sister hell during her time at Barden." He joked.

"Sister?" Aubrey and Chloe said in unison.

Beca cut them and stood in the middle. Panic painted all over her face. "I'm thinking, since tonight was a success, we should really treat the team for a nice dinner." Beca told her brother. Both girls stood there watching Beca intently. _Sister?_ Chloe repeated in her head.

"That's a good idea." Anton smiled. He knew exactly what Beca was doing. He figured in his head that Beca hadn't told these girls about him yet. "I'm gonna go and ask them what they have in mind for dinner. I'll be right back." Anton said and started to walk away from the girls.

"Sister?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm, yeah." Beca answered avoiding both girls staring at her.

"How come you didn't tell us back then?" Aubrey asked.

"It was complicated guys. You know about my father's "reputation" right?" Beca frowned. It's not that she didn't want them to know about her younger brother, but she was way too tired to explain. "I'll fill you in next time I promise." Beca said as she slumped her shoulders.

"I think it's awesome." Chloe said, a small smile on her face.

"You bet it is." Beca replied. "I'll tell you this though, I am his manager that's why I went to Germany." Beca smiled proudly.

"No wonder you're so busy!" Said the redhead.

Chloe and Aubrey filled Beca in about the other Bellas. Stacie finally quit her boring office job and is now a choreographer and has been hired to personally choreograph for Beyonce during tour. Cynthia Rose owns a very well known club. Fat Amy owns a restaurant that transforms into a karaoke bar at night. Denise works in a pet shop. Jessica is the local Atlanta weather girl. Lilly and Ashley are both an event organizer. Aubrey told Beca about a case she's going to handle in a few months and finally, Chloe worked in a small coffee shop for 3 years and now she owns the place. She also tells Beca about her new found hobby that is, painting.

"I'm planning for a renovation," said Chloe. "I want it to look like a small gallery but still a coffee shop. You know?" Chloe added.

"That sounds awesome Chlo, with your paintings hanging around, that's cool." Beca replied.

"yeah, you should stop by! Oh, wait. When do you leave?" Chloe asked.

"Hm," Beca hummed. "I've been thinking of staying a little longer, but I'll have to talk to Anton about it." Said Beca. Chloe had a confused look on her face. "Oh, right." Beca mentally slapped her own forehead. "I'll have to talk to Zedd about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Anton asked as he approached the girls.

"Not now little bro. Let's just go to dinner, yeah?" The brunette said.

"Okay. So the guys had a debate over Japanese, Chinese, or Italian."

"Let me guess? Italian?" Beca raised her eyebrows.

"No, they want fries and burgers." Anton replied. Beca smiled wildly. She knew the perfect place although, she doesn't know if it's still open. She turned to the redhead.

"Chloe, is Hendrix Burger's still open?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah! They still have your favorite burger too." The redhead replied.

"Perfect." Beca turned to her brother and asked "Let's go then?" Anton nodded and took this as an opportunity to grab Aubrey and leave Chloe and Beca behind. He grabbed Aubrey and said "Keep me company?" "Uhm, sure." The blonde replied.

"She looks like she's going to puke her guts out." Beca said as they follow behind.

"Be nice." Chloe said as she slapped Beca's arm earning a playful glare from the brunette.

* * *

They arrived at Hendrix Burger's and everyone went inside including Aubrey who was engaged in a conversation with Anton. Everyone, but a redhead and brunette. Beca and Chloe were still in their car seats. Chloe looked at the brunette and admired her face.

"It's really good to see you Beca. I do hope you could stay a litte longer." Chloe said. Beca looked at her intently. "I missed you so much." Chloe said as she looked deeply into Beca's eyes and reached for her hand. "Me too." Beca whispered as she looked at their intertwined fingers and smiled. They stare at each other for a while until Beca's stomach grumbled. Chloe couldn't hold back her laughter and sooner the brunette joined her.

"We should probably get inside."

"Yeah, feed the dragon inside you." Said Chloe. Beca glared at the redhead and the redhead only smirked.

Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and with this, Beca hurriedly got out of the car and into Chloe's side. She opened the door for the redhead and smiled. "My lady." Beca bowed slightly and winked. "And they say chivalry is dead." Said Chloe. "Not with me." Beca replied. Chloe laughed lightly and said "Classic Beca Mitchell." The brunette looked at her and winked once again. _Damn it. _Chloe taught as she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to wake.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4! Next chapter Beca will talk to Anton about her plan to stay in Atlanta a little longer. Will Anton agree to this knowing they're still halfway through his tour? I guess we'll find out soon. **

**So, any thoughts guys? They are greatly appreciated so comment them in! Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating regularly, life keeps getting in the way. **

**Asswipe: Okay, I'm really sorry for the compliment..**

** : Thank you, and I will. :)**

**So here you go, chapter 5 guys. :D**

**PS. The italicized part in this chapter is a flashback. **

* * *

Dinner went well, everyone was submerged in their own conversations. Aubrey and Anton talked about a lot of stuff, from their thoughts on justice, and to their different tastes in music. Beca sat beside her brother and across Chloe. Both were stealing glances whenever the other wasn't looking. In all honesty, the blonde noticed this and she would have to talk to Chloe about it some other time. It's not that she's still against Beca, it's just that she cares so much for Chloe and she didn't want history to repeat itself.

Once everyone was finished with their food, Anton asked them if they wanted to grab some beer somewhere else. Beca was against his idea but he insisted that he won't be drinking too much and later on, with some annoying persuading, Beca agreed. All of them walked outside and Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey bid Anton and the rest of his team goodbye. "See ya later, sis." Anton said as he winked at his sister. Beca stuck only stuck her tongue out.

They walked towards Beca's car and Aubrey quickly hugged the brunette chanting her and Chloe's goodbye. "What? No, I'm driving you guys home." Beca said. Aubrey insisted that Beca should just drop them back to the arena since Chloe's car was parked there but Beca just wouldn't agree to it.

"It's late. The gates are probably closed already." Said the brunette.

"Then how are we supposed to get Chloe's car?" Aubrey asked.

"Bree, it's okay. I can get it in the morning." Chloe chimed in.

"Are you for serious? You're just going to leave your car in a parking lot for a whole night?" Aubrey asked folding her arms.

"Well, it is a parking lot and that's the purpose of it, right? Plus it's the Arena, it's probably jam packed with security guards." Chloe replied, wondering why the blonde was acting weird.

Aubrey sighed in defeat, dropping her arms to her side and said "Fine."

Beca unlocked her car and they all got in. The ride to Chloe and Aubrey's home was silent, no one dared to talk. As they arrived, Beca pulled up and Aubrey immediately opened the door.

"Thanks for dinner." The blonde said, coldness imminent in her tone, before closing it and marching towards her and Chloe's doorstep.

"Well, she's pissed." Beca sighed once the blonde got inside the house.

"She'll get over it." Chloe replied and yet again, there was silence. Both girls were still buckled to their seats and Chloe decided to break the silence. "Drive." She muttered. The brunette looked at her, she was confused. "Just drive, Becs." Chloe said, her eyes glued on the house she shared with the blonde. She didn't need to be told once more so Beca started the car's engine and drove off.

Once they were far enough from the redhead's house Beca decided to speak up. "So where exactly do you want me to drive to?" She asked.

"To my coffee shop." Chloe said as she smiled at the brunette.

"Alright. Well-" said Beca. "I'm gonna need directions, Chloe." She added. The redhead chuckled at this.

Chloe told Beca where to turn and stuff, and once they got there, she got out of the car and told Beca to park beside the building as she went off to open the shop's back door. Beca parked the car and walked towards the redhead's coffee shop. She went through the back door and was instantly stunned with all the stainless equipments surrounding the place. She went in further and found the redhead making two cups of coffee near the cashier area.

"This is pretty neat Chlo." Beca said as she looked around and walked past the cashier area and into the chairs and tables.

"Thanks. The original owner did a really good job with this place." The redhead said as she looked at the brunette who was still entranced by the whole place, a sigh escaping her lips. The wall on the left side caught Beca's attention. There were pictures hanging, mostly old pictures of a young couple probably in their early twenties back then, and some were probably taken during a few years back.

"Chlo, who's this?" Beca asked pointing her finger at the picture.

Chloe raised her head to see what the brunette was talking about. Chloe smiled and grabbed the coffee she made for herself and for Beca.

"That's Mr. and Mrs. Sadler." Chloe said as she made her way towards Beca. "They were the original owners. I'm still bummed about their passing and wish they could've stayed in this world a little longer," Chloe said as she handed Beca her own mug looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. "I'm glad I got to witness their love for each other," Chloe said as she looked at Beca who was still focused on looking at the pictures. "I wish I could find that kind of love." The redhead finished. Beca felt Chloe's eyes on her so she looked at the redhead.

"Yeah?" Beca said before looking down, taking a sip of her coffee, then looked back at the redhead.

"Yeah." Chloe said looking directly into the brunette's eyes.

They stare at each other and once again in almost six years, it felt like the world was slowing down for them. The brunette was having a debate with herself whether she should tell the redhead about her feelings or not. On the other hand, the redhead was freaking out. Their current situation was exciting and scary at the same time for Chloe. She loved Beca. She still does, despite of everything that happened in the past.

"_Hey." Chloe said as she answered her phone._

"_Where are you? I need to- I mean, we need to talk now." The brunette on the other end said._

_Chloe was a bit stunned by the brunette's words. "I'm walking back to my apartment, meet me there." Chloe replied. "Right." Beca said. "I love-" Chloe started but didn't finish as she heard the brunette hang up. This made the redhead very upset. She got to her apartment that she shared with Aubrey and waited for the brunette to show up._

_After about 15 minutes, Chloe heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw the brunette with her eyeliner smeared all over her cheeks. Chloe immediately pulled her girlfriend in and hugged her tightly._

"_Babe, what happened?" Chloe asked as she gently rubbed the brunette's back. Beca only broke down in tears and hugged Chloe as tight as she could. "Shh, it's okay." Chloe said as she kissed the top of Beca's head and let her lips linger there for a quite a while. Beca pulled herself together after a few minutes and looked at her girlfriend. She grabbed the redhead's hand and led them to Chloe's room. She asked Chloe to sit down on the bed, which the redhead obliged, and Beca sat down on the chair across the bed._

"_I'm sorry, Chloe." _

"_Why? Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_I don't know where to start."_

"_Did you do something?"_

"_No." Beca said as tears threatened to roll down again at any moment._

"_Then tell me why you're sorry." Chloe said and felt a lump on her throat._

"_I.." The brunette trailed off._

"_Tell me." _

"_I- I'm leaving." Beca said as she struggled to fight her tears. "I'm g-going to Germany. For good. I tried to convince my dad that I want to stay here but he wouldn't listen."_

"_What?" Chloe couldn't believe what Beca was saying right now._

"_I'm sorry." Was all that Beca said before she stood up and ran outside, far away from Barden University, far away from Chloe, far from everything even though she knew it was only for a while. She didn't know where to go. She just ran._

* * *

**There you go! So yeah guys, leave your comments as reviews and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I made a few mistakes on chapter 5 so I'll clear it out. Chloe and Aubrey didn't live in a dorm in Barden, instead they lived in an apartment near Barden. **

**YouJustGotPitchSlapped: You're welcome! That's just a teaser on Beca and Chloe's past tbh. ;) Aaand, the reason why Beca stopped mixing… it'll be up, maybe after chapter 8. Lol, but I'm serious. Anyway, thanks! :***

**Wishgrantingfactories: Thanks! I'm curious, does your username have anything to do with TFIOS? **

**Asswipe: Confusing, right? Lol. You'll get the Bechloe kiss someday! **

**Sooo, here's chapter 6! We might dig into Beca and Chloe's past in the next chapters starting with this chapter, so hold on to your seats! ;)**

* * *

_Beca ran as far as she could and later on she found herself standing in front of her mother's tomb. She stared at it for a while and when her knees felt weak, she knelt down. _

"_I don't want to go." Beca said barely a whisper, as she traced her mother's name on the tombstone._

"_I don't want to leave Chloe." She added._

"_She's- She's my everything, mom." Beca whispered. "I love her. I love her so much." By this Beca finally let her tears roll down._

* * *

"_Chloe?" Aubrey called out to her best friend as she entered the apartment she shared with the redhead. Aubrey walked towards the redhead's room, she knocked and after a few seconds she decided to open the door. Upon her entrance, she saw her best friend sitting on the floor with her head ducked and arms hugging her knees silently crying. The blonde sat down in front of the redhead and gently grabbed her hand to make the redhead face her._

"_What happened?" Aubrey asked and didn't get a response. "Chlo, please tell me why you're crying."_

_Chloe looked at her friend and cried harder. Aubrey moved beside Chloe and hugged her._

"_It's okay, Chlo." Aubrey said as she rubbed Chloe's back. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay. That's what you always tell me." Aubrey added._

_After a while, Chloe calmed down and Aubrey sat her down on the bed. "I'll be right back." Said the blonde. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She went back to Chloe's room and saw her friend staring into space. She sat down beside Chloe and gave her the glass of water. Chloe drank half of it and sighed._

"_Now will you tell me what's going on?" Aubrey asked._

"_I- I can't." Chloe managed to say. Aubrey ignored what her friend just said and asked "Is it Beca?" _

_And just with the mention of the brunette's name, Chloe's tears slowly made its way down her cheeks._

"_Do you want me to kick her ass for you?" Aubrey said trying to make the redhead feel a little better._

_Chloe only shook her head and lied down on her bed. "Thanks Bree, but I just want to be alone right now." She said quietly._

"_Okay," Aubrey replied as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'll be in my room if you want or need anything." She added before closing it. Chloe sighed and turned on her back. She understood why Beca couldn't explain to her why she was leaving, mainly because it hurts the brunette, but deep down she desperately needs an explanation no matter how much it hurts them both. She sighed once more and closed her eyes._

* * *

_Beca had been in the cemetery for almost 3 hours until the cemetery caretaker came towards her._

"_Hey kid, it's time to go. I'm closing the gates." The old man said. He noticed that the brunette wasn't in a good state so he tapped her shoulders._

"_Huh?" Beca said, slowly lifting her head to look at the old man._

"_I'm closing the gates.." He said again. "Right." Beca replied as she looked back at her mother's tombstone. Slowly, Beca stood up and faced the man. "I'm going away for a long time, I hope you can take care of my mother." Said the brunette as she looked down once more. The old man smiled at her and said "I will." Beca smiled weakly and started to walk away when the old man followed far behind her._

"_Whatever it is kid, follow your heart." The old man called out. Beca stopped in her tracks and considered the man's words before saying "Thanks."_

* * *

"_Where have you been?!" Carl Mitchell, Beca's father, yelled at his daughter standing in his doorstep._

"_I went to your dorm and your roommate said you've been gone the rest of the day!" He yelled yet again._

"_I went to mom." Beca said avoiding her father's glare._

"_For Christ's sake Beca, we're leaving tomorrow! Have you even packed?!" _

"_No."_

"_Get the hell back to your dorm and pack your stuff, I'll take care of your other things here!"_

"_No, dad. I'm not going." Beca said a little louder, now looking directly into her father's eyes._

"_What?" Carl said as if shooting daggers at Beca. "What do you mean you're not going?"_

"_Can you please let me in?" the brunette said. Carl moved away and Beca stepped in. She went on to sit on the couch and faced her father._

"_I can't go, dad." _

"_Beca, everything's set! Jane and Anton have already settled in a hotel near the airport."_

"_That's not my problem."_

"_Beca think of the effort and time they're taking to wait for us!" _

"_It's still not my problem, dad! One day you leave me and mom, and you come back stopping me from actually making my dreams come true and telling me I should go to some lame college because that's what a senator's daughter should do! And one day you come to my dorm and tell me we're going to fucking Germany?! Don't you even realize that you've already taken so much from me?!" Beca cried._

_Carl was stunned with his daughter's words. He tried to sit down beside Beca but she moved away.  
No matter, he was still being the selfish cow that he is, forgot about what Beca had just said and "You can stay until your graduation." He started. _

"_I'm going tomorrow, you stay here, you graduate, but after that you have to go to Germany."_

"_Why?" Beca asked weakly._

"_Because we can't stay here anymore."_

"_Tell me!" Beca screamed._

"_It's better if you know nothing!" Carl yelled back. He stood up and made his way towards the stairs._

"_That's the final decision Beca. Stay here, graduate and go to Germany right after. If you don't get on that plane, I swear.." Carl trailed off._

_Beca couldn't take it anymore. She trashed her father's living room before running out._

* * *

They don't know how long they've been staring at each other when Chloe's phone rang. It's Aubrey.

She ignored the blonde's call, shut off her phone, and shoved the thing back to her pocket.

"Why didn't you answer?" Beca asked.

"She'll probably just lecture me." Chloe replied jokingly.

"Right." Beca smirked.

"So, how have you been?" Chloe asked. "Funny we've been together the whole night but haven't really had a proper conversation."

Beca giggled and said "yeah, that's weird. Well, I'm alright. I guess. How about you? Are you-" Beca hesitated at first but decided to just fuck it. "Are you with someone?" She finished.

"Oh, no. I went out on dates, but yeah." Chloe replied. "I guess no one can replace you." She whispered. "Any girls you left in Germany?" Chloe asked quickly covering up what she just said but Beca didn't miss it.

"Nah, Germany's pure business." Said the brunette. _No one can replace you too, Chloe_. _Beca thought._

"Like I believe you!" Chloe said accusingly.

"I'm serious!" Beca said as she laughed.

They sat down on the table near the window and talked for hours. They talked again about Chloe's plans for the renovation of the coffee shop, Beca's wildest adventures with her brother as they tour, and they both felt like nothing had changed. Of course, a lot has changed but their feelings for each other? Not a chance.

* * *

_**So are your heads twirling? I'm well aware that Beca told Anton that Chloe had a boyfriend back in the first chapter but….. We'll leave that out for another chapter! ;) Leave in your reviews guys, they're much appreciated! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOA. I literally did not expect the follower count would hit 52. That's so cool! Thanks guys!**

**Wishgrantingfactories: Thanks! Hm, have you seen the movie? I cried more on the book than the movie but Shailene Woodley is so daaaaaam hot. Hahaha lol**

**Asswipe: That sounds like a rough day! Maybe this chapter will make up for the tears you shed with the last chapter. Or not. Who knows. ;)**

**Guest (Aug. 5): Thanks! I'm really bad at creating a summary, I guess I'll leave it that way until I get my head wrapped up with a good one. ;)**

**So basically this chapter and the next will focus more on Beca and Chloe's past so we can all move on to their present lives. This was freaking hard to write since what I originally planned for this chapter got scrapped and I changed the entire thing. I hope I can pull this off lol. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Prepare for yourselves, this… Lol.**

* * *

It was almost 5 in the morning when Jesse felt his phone vibrating non-stop beside him. He picked it up and the caller was unkown. He answered it and his eyes widened. He got up and quickly grabbed his jacket, ran out of his dorm room and called a cab. After a roughly 30 minutes he found himself in front of the desk saying "I got a call from a nurse saying my friend is here," he said with worry imminent in his voice. "Her name's Beca Mitchell." The receptionist went through some papers and said "She's in the ICU." The receptionist called in a nurse to accompany Jesse to the ICU, as they walked Jesse asked "What happened?" "I don't know sir, I'm sorry my shift just started." Jesse nodded with understanding. They both got in the ICU and Jesse immediately saw Beca lying there, her face as white as a paper.

"You must be Jesse?" A doctor asked as he came towards Jesse.

"Yes, what happened to her?" He asked with his eyes focused on Beca's.

"Alcohol poisoning. If the barista of the bar she was at hadn't called immediately, she probably wouldn't have made it. But don't worry, she's alright now. She's expected to wake up in a few hours, maybe around 9 or 10 AM. She had your contact name start with I-C-E so you're the one we called. Here's her phone." The doctor said as he handed Jesse Beca's phone.

Around 9.30 in the morning, Beca woke up with a really bad headache. She tried to think about what happened last night and then suddenly she realized she wasn't in her dorm. She blinked her eyes a few times to try and avoid the brightness surrounding her. She looked to the side and saw Jesse sitting on a chair with his eyes closed. _Oh shit. What the fuck happened? Beca thought. _She tried to touch her forehead but couldn't since the needle attached to her left hand made it feel heavy for her. _I'm in a fucking hospital. Nicely done, Beca. _ She lay there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, until Jesse cleared his throat, moved a bit in his chair, and opened his eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Jesse said as he looked at his phone to check the time. "I'll call the doctor."

"Jesse, wait." Beca said. "What happened?" She asked.

"The doctor will tell you," He said as he got up and went outside.

After a few minutes, a doctor came towards Beca's bed followed by Jesse.

"Beca Mitchell," the doctor said as he looked at his clipboard. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Beca sat up and shook her head and the doctor nodded. He explained to the brunette about what happened to her and about her current condition. Beca was completely baffled about it but immediately felt relief when the doctor said "Good news is, you can go later once you settled with the bills and stuff." He said with a smile and Beca's relief was replaced with horror. The doctor left and Beca sighed heavily.

"Jesse, does anyone know I'm here?"

"No." He said. "Not even my dad?" She asked. "Nope." He replied and she sighed once more.

"Why?" asked Jesse. "He can't know that I'm here but I can't go out if he doesn't pay for the bills and stuff." Beca said imitating the doctor as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you don't have a choice Becs."

"I know." The brunette replied as she slumped back.

They were both silent for quite a while until Jesse spoke up.

"I can pay for it."

"What?"

"I'll pay for it. I'll call mom and dad." Jesse said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Jesse, no! No! Don't," Beca said. "Too late." Jesse said as he stood up and went out.

After a few rings, Jesse's mom picked up. "Hey, honey."

"Hey mom." Jesse said quietly.

"Is there something wrong, son?" Mrs. Swanson asked.

"Uhm.." Jesse hesitated for a while and "Beca's in the hospital."

"What?! Why? What happened to her?" Mrs. Swanson panicked.

"No, no, she's fine now. We just- uhm."

"Oh, thank god. What is it then?" Mrs. Swanson asked.

"You know her dad, he'll flip," Jesse started. "So uhm, can I borrow some money so I can get her out? I'll pay you back, you can lessen my allowance, I'll do anything." He finished.

"Oh, son. When is she allowed to come out?" The woman asked.

"She can go later after the bills are paid."

"Go check on her bills, text me the amount, and I'll deposit the money on your account." Mrs. Swanson said sweetly.

"Thanks, mom!" He said smiling.

"I love you. Tell Beca we love her too! You kids be safe!"

"I love you too, mom. Will do. You too, bye!" He said as he hung up.

He went on to check Beca's bills and as he got them he texted his mother. He entered the ICU with a wide grin, fist pumping. He told Beca that she'll be out later and Beca felt relieved.

"Thanks, Jesse." She said as she looked down on her hands.

"No problem. I wanna ask you now about why you got so drunk, but it's probably best if we talk about it when you're out." He said. "Yeah."

* * *

Chloe woke up and felt like shit. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were close to bloodshot and swollen. She checked on her phone hoping there would be a message from her girlfriend but there was none. She sighed, got up, walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She debated with herself if she should call Beca or not, finally she put her phone down, and drank her coffee instead.

After a finishing her coffee, her phone beeped and she saw a text message from Fat Amy.

Hey ginger, how's the midget? Is she alright?

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and typed in her reply. What do you mean?

She waited for a reply but after a 10 minutes, there was none. She dialed Amy's number and after a few tries, she finally picked up.

"What do you mean by your text, Fat Amy?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Well," Amy hesitated. "Amy." Chloe warned.

"Well," Fat Amy swallowed the lump in her throat. "I walked past a bar last night after hanging out with Cynthia Rose, and there was an ambulance outside the bar. I got curious so I went near it."

"And?"

"And- uhh, I- I saw them, uhm- loading Beca in it."

"What?" Chloe asked. She was confused now. "Are you sure about this?"

"Totes. I saw it, 100% clear."

"Why didn't you call me then?"

"My phone was already dead," Fat Amy stated she was about to say more but stopped when she realized that the redhead had already hung up.

Chloe called Beca's phone to no avail. She tried once more until she thought of calling Jesse. She looked through her contacts and found his number.

"Please pick up." Chloe muttered under her breath.

"Hello?" Jesse answered sleepily.

"Jesse, where's Beca?" Chloe asked immediately.

"She's at her- *yawn* - dorm." He said.

"Kay, thanks." Chloe went to her room and quickly changed.

* * *

Beca was lying on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it assuming it was one of Kimmy Jin's friends. There was another knock and this time she got up and opened it.

"What the hell happened to you?!" The redhead yelled. Beca was taken aback but composed herself.

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked as she went back to her bed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Beca! You know what I'm talking about!" Chloe yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

Beca only stared at Chloe. "First, you tell me you're leaving AND you haven't even explained shit to me!" Chloe threw her hands. "Second, I get a text from Amy asking me how you are, then next thing she tells me how she saw nurses loading you in a god damn ambulance!" Chloe said as she struggled to fight her tears.

Beca stood up and went over to Chloe. She tried to hold her hand but Chloe pulled back.

"What's on going, Beca?" She asked, finally letting her tears fall. Beca pulled Chloe closer to her and cupped her face. She kissed her softly, looked into her eyes and wiped away Chloe's tears before hugging her. The redhead hugged her back and cried even more.

"It was alcohol poisoning. It doesn't matter, I'm okay now." Beca said as she ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "It does matter." Chloe whispered. "You could've died!" Chloe said as she pushed herself out of Beca's embrace. "No one even bothered to tell me!" Chloe said. Beca walked closer to her and said, "Only Jesse knew about it. He was called by a nurse." "Why him? Why not me?" She asked starting to feel a little jealous for the fact that the boy was able to be with Beca in the hospital and not her. "I put I-C-E in his contact name." Beca shrugged. "I-C-E? What the hell is that?" Chloe asked with her eyebrows raised. "In case of emergency. It's always been that way, cause I know in case I get in trouble, he wouldn't bother to call my dad." Beca confessed. Chloe looked down. She knew in herself that if ever she was the one called by the nurse, she would've called Beca's dad cause she knows he deserves to know. And as if Beca was reading her mind, she spoke up. "He doesn't deserve to know shit, Chloe." The redhead stood there quietly and Beca grabbed her hand and led them to her bed. They sat down and Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

"I can stay until graduation." Beca blurted out. Chloe looked at her and smiled sadly. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. Promise me-" Beca started as she intertwined her fingers with Chloe's. "We're going to do awesome things until then." The redhead nodded her head and looked at their hands. Slowly, she brought Beca's hand to her lips and gave it a small kiss.

Beca smiled at this and looked at Chloe before leaning in. Before her lips could touch the redhead's, Chloe pulled back with a cheeky grin.

"Seriously?" Beca muttered as she looked up and rolled her eyes. Chloe smirked, so Beca moved quickly and stole a kiss from the redhead.

"Hey!" Chloe yelled as she playfully slapped Beca's arm. "Not fair." She added.

Beca laid down giggling and Chloe got on top of her, straddling her thighs while smiling like an idiot.

Chloe looked deeply into Beca's eyes as she held both of the brunette's hands and placed in on her hips. Beca swallowed a lump as Chloe was practically undressing her with her eyes. The redhead bit her lip as she moved Beca's hand from her hips, under her shirt. Beca's breath hitched and she quickly propped herself up and Chloe leaned in. The kiss was soft, passionate even, but it wasn't long until Chloe pushed herself onto Beca and the brunette's hands traveled to Chloe's back. Their bodies were pressed tightly, light moans escaped their lips. Beca tugged on Chloe's shirt so the redhead pushed herself up and seductively pulled her shirt up and tossed it on the floor. Her eyes locked on Beca's as she unclasped her bra and let the straps hang on. Beca slowly slid the straps down Chloe's arm and off it goes. Chloe started to unbutton Beca's blouse and Beca reached for the button of Chloe's jeans. Before Chloe could totally stip Beca out of the garment, Beca flipped them over. She was now on top of Chloe and she unzipped Chloe's jeans and slid them off, leaving the redhead in her underwear. She placed open mouthed kisses starting below the redhead's navel, kissing her way up to Chloe's neck. She licked and sucked on Chloe's pulse point making the redhead squirm under her. Chloe brought Beca's lips to hers as her hands found its way under Beca's blouse. She wanted to feel Beca's skin on hers so she wasted no time and finished unbuttoning the brunette's blouse. Beca moved down towards the redhead's breasts. She cupped one and expertly ran her tongue over a nipple then sucked on it, making the redhead bite her own lip trying to stop a moan from escaping her lips. Beca did the same on the other breast as Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and led it down, inside her underwear. "Fuck me, baby." Chloe whispered, her voice was husky, sending shivers down Beca's spine. Beca shot up and gently slid off Chloe's underwear. She made eye contact with the redhead as she kissed the inside of Chloe's thighs and just above the redhead's center. Slowly, she licked the redhead's clit and this made Chloe moan. Her actions came to a fast motion and this drove the redhead to the edge. Beca entered her with three fingers pumping in and out making Chloe moan loudly. Beca continued as she crashed her lips with the redhead's and their tongues danced together with Chloe moaning into Beca's mouth. Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's hip and clasped the sheets, while Beca continued to pump her fingers into Chloe's. Chloe's back arched as she moaned Beca's name loud enough for the next room to hear. The redhead came and Beca slowed down and pulled her fingers out. Chloe plopped back and Beca rolled to her side. Chloe giggled and closed her eyes. "You alright?" Beca asked cheekily. Chloe brought her hand to Beca's face and turned it away, making Beca smirk.

"That. Was. Amazing." The redhead muttered.

"You're amazing." Beca replied. After a few minutes, Chloe rolled on top of Beca with a big pervy smile on her face and said "Get ready, your mind's about to get blown away. I'll fuck you so good, you won't be able to go to Germany." She winked. "Oh, really? I'd love that." Beca smirked.

* * *

After a long day with Chloe, Beca went to her father who was about to leave for Germany.

"What time is your flight?" Beca asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"2AM. Now, if you're going to stay here, don't burn the house down." He said as he grabbed his luggage.

"I won't."

He felt his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He tossed it to Beca and said "I have a small garage downtown if you want to check it out, the address is on the fridge."

"Kay."

"Bye." Her father said as he went out of the house. Beca followed and replied, "Yeah." After that, he was gone and Beca closed the door.

The next day, Beca went to check on this garage her dad had told her. She went through the door on the side and when she got in, she smiled. "Nice." She said as she walked towards and ran her hands on her father's shiny white Mustang GT. There were 4 more parked beside the Mustang, a white Corvette Stingray, a completely customized black Hummer H1, a red Bugatti Veyron, and a blue Aston Martin Vanquish. Beca noticed a small cabinet so she walked towards it and opened it. Inside, were the car keys. She grabbed the key for the Bugatti and excitedly headed to the car. She got inside and turned on the engine, she smiled and leaned back as the engine roared. "Holy, damn."

As she arrived at Barden, everyone was looking at her sweet ride. She smiled as she pulled up at the parking and revved the engine once more before turning it off. Just as she got out of the car, Jesse passed by so she called him out. "Hey, weirdo!"

Jesse turned to the direction of the voice and his jaw dropped. "Where did you get that?!"

"It pays to be a daughter of a prick senator." She winked.

"Seriously?" Jesse said as he walked towards the car and examined it. "It's so shiny."

"Tell me about it." Beca shrugged. "Can I take a peek inside?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever." Beca opened the door and Jesse got in. He's so excited. "This is so neat!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, weirdo, get out. I have class in 10." Beca said and Jesse laughed. "Alright, that was so cool." Said Jesse. Beca pressed the lock button on the remote, and the two walked together.

* * *

Beca had 3 months left before graduation, she and Chloe spent every day and night together as much as they could. One night, they went for a ride in her dad's Mustang and ended up pulling to side of the road to have sex. Once the redhead temporarily moved in, Beca made it a mission to make love to her in every corner of her father's house, and they did. Sometimes on weekends, they would get ice cream, cuddle in, or go wherever the road takes them, but whenever Chloe was at the clinic she worked at, Beca would spend the day finishing due projects or making mixes for Chloe. The Bellas went in for their last competition and they won, still under Beca's leadership. Time went by incredibly fast, they enjoyed every single bit of one another, and now Beca's standing in a room full of people in their graduation dresses. The names were being called, she watched as her fellow Bellas walk on stage and receive their diplomas. When her name was called, she got nervous. She stood up and walked slowly to the stage. Once she was up there, she looked to the crowd and saw her. Smiling brightly at her, with a thumbs up. Beside her was Aubrey, nodded encouragingly at her. Beca felt a smile creep on her face and she faced the dean. She handed Beca her diploma, and Beca faced the crowd. She had a huge smile on her face and bowed down. Once everyone had thrown their graduation caps in the air, the Bellas had gathered, inclunding Aubrey and Chloe, and had the warmest group hug ever. The other Bellas were in tears, specially Stacie. "I'm so going to miss you guys! Our sleep overs, me giving you guys a manicure. The competitions, everything!" the tall brunette exclaimed. The Trebles, led by Jesse, walked towards the Bellas and congratulated them. "You actually made it!" Jesse said as he ruffled Beca's hair. Beca slapped his arm away and laughed.

Chloe hugged Beca from behind and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations, baby!" Beca turned around and hugged Chloe. "You wanna party?" Beca asked. She had this idea that before she leaves, she'll throw a big party at her father's house. Chloe smiled wildly, and Beca told her to tell the others.

After the ceremony, and after inviting almost everyone to her party, Beca went to a store to buy a lot of party necessities, and went home immediately and set up her dj equipment. People started to show up with bottles of different alcoholic drinks, Beca had the music playing loudly. The Bellas arrived and the party was already on full swing, they separated to get their drinks.

Chloe looked for her girlfriend but couldn't find her so she went upstairs. She opened the door to the brunette's room and saw her lying on the bed.

"Babe? What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. Come here." Beca said. Chloe walked to the brunette. Beca sat up and kissed Chloe hard. Things got heated to quickly and the next thing they know, they're making out as Beca's Titanium remix was playing really loud from downstairs. Upon hearing her lady jam, it made Chloe even more horny than she already is. She stripped her clothes and made Beca watch. The two made love as the party downstairs grew wild. Some of the High Notes that came, passed around weeds and ecstasy. People took it, and everyone was out of their heads. Beca's phone rang but she chose to ignore it. After roughly an hour, things downstairs started to break. Literally. Both girls heard some glass shattering and people shouting, the music was still playing loud. Beca got dressed and so did Chloe, she went downstairs with Chloe following behind her.

"What the hell?" Beca muttered as people started to scatter out of the house.

"**BECA! BECA!"** _FUCK! SHIT! NO! Beca thought. This can't be happening_. She is so dead.

* * *

**There you go! This was so hard to write, honestly. But I'm proud of this chapter and possibly proud of the next one, too. ;) **

**So, what do you think? Come on guys, reviews. It actually helps me not lose my shit, and carry on with writing this. Haha lol. **


	8. Chapter 8

So first of all, I AM SO SORRY. Sorry cause it took so long for me to update, and sorry cause this chapter is fairly short. I had so many ideas for this chapter but they were too uhm, brutal of some sort.

Asswipe: Yes, last chapter was a flashback and so is the half of this. :)

wishgrantingfactories: Well, that cliffhanger was truly intended. Lol

YouJustGotPitchSlapped: I am so sorry for what I've done! Lol. ;)

AND ALSO, THANK YOU GUYS! Didn't really expect people would read, even follow, this story! Wow, okay. Thank you so much! This means a lot to me, you have no idea! :D 3

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone was gone. Except two brunettes and a redhead. The music was still playing really loud.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Carl yelled, glaring at his daughter who stood frozen on the stairs.

"Dad, I can explain." Beca said as she made her way down towards her father.

"No, Beca! This,-" He said pointing towards Beca's equipment. "This is the last time you'll ever lay your hands on this stupidity!" He walked towards Beca's equipment and grabbed her laptop from its mount. He smashed her laptop on the floor, and kicked everything that was supporting the equipment.

"Dad! Please, no!" Beca yelled as she grabbed her father's arm, he yanked it away and pushed Beca making her fall to the floor. Chloe ran towards Beca and helped her get up, but the impact of her fall made it impossible to get up just like that. Chloe wrapped herself around the brunette as Carl continued to smash Beca's equipment. Beca watched her father mercilessly destroy the biggest part of her entire being.

After smashing Beca's equipment to pieces, Carl turned to his daughter who was curled on the floor with the redhead hugging her tightly. He pushed Chloe to the side and before Chloe could push herself up, Carl quickly grabbed Beca's arm and forced her to her feet. Beca's tear stained face was blank, her eyes directed to her father's. "We are leaving now. Whether you like it or not." Carl stated as his grip on Beca tightened. Chloe got up and grabbed Beca's free arm.

"Beca, baby, please." Chloe pleaded. Beca turned to Chloe and said "I love you." Chloe started to cry really hard and her grip on Beca's arm loosened. She knew what was about to happen next. Carl started dragging Beca out of the house when Chloe ran after the duo. She caught up and hugged Beca tightly. Beca's tears started to fall wildly and she yanked away from her father's death grip. She hugged Chloe and whispered "I'll come back, I promise." The redhead didn't respond instead, she kissed Beca softly. After that, Carl grabbed Beca's arm again and said "That's enough."

It's been an hour since Beca and her father left, but Chloe remained in that same spot where she last kissed her Beca. She wasn't crying anymore because after all, Beca did say she'd come back.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY..**

"Hey bro," Beca said as she entered Anton's hotel room.

"Hey yourself." Anton replied as he came out of the bathroom. "So? What happened with your lady love? Did you, you know, do the do?" He asked with a smirk. Beca grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at her brother.

"No, we didn't." Beca said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Really, Beca? You didn't?" He asked with disbelief.

"Honestly. Uhm,-" Beca said as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"What is it?" Anton asked.

"I need to ask you something." Beca said as she desperately try to avoid her brother's gaze.

"Go for it."

"I- I, uhhh, want to stay here. For a few days. Is that okay?"

"No." Anton replied firmly.

"Oh, okay." Beca replied, hurt evident in her voice.

"I'm just joking you little mouse!"

"What?"

"Go, do whatever you want. Stay here as long as you want. It's okay with me Beca. I can manage on my own." Anton replied with a smile.

"Seriously?" Beca asked, a huge smile creeping on her face.

"Seriously. You've done so much for me, it's time you do something for yourself." Anton said as he extend his arms.

"Awesome!" Beca said as she jumped out of the bed and made her way towards the door.

"What? No hug?!" Anton said as he put his arms down.

"I'm kidding." Beca smiled as she walked back to Anton. She wrapped her arms around her brother and whispered "Thank you." Anton patted Beca's back and said "No, thank YOU."

"Now, go. Go to your lady love, set yourself up somewhere." Anton said as Beca let go of him.

"My lady love can wait for an hour or two. We have to spend your remaining hours together." Beca said as she reached to ruffle her brother's already messy hair.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Anton smiled as he followed his sister out of the room, and out of the hotel.

* * *

SO, we're done with the past! _Or are we? _Lol. We'll still get little flashbacks throughout the future chapters to clear out some things for Beca and Chloe, and the others. Again, I am so sorry that this was really late and too short. **This is just the beginning. **

Any comments? Reactions? Review them in! :D


End file.
